


I'm Into What We Could Be

by SereneCalamity



Series: And All Our Pieces Fall...Right Into Place [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Brief mention of unhealthy body views, Butt Plugs, Crying through sex, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Getting Together, Harry has tattoos, In a good way of course, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Language, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It's been a few months now, and Draco knows where he stands with Harry. He just...Wants more. All he needs to do is ask.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: And All Our Pieces Fall...Right Into Place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670377
Comments: 30
Kudos: 490





	I'm Into What We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new instalment for you guys! I woke up early, checked Twitter, screamed when I saw that Trump didn't win and decided I had to finish this. Obviously, it is not edited, I think ya'll are used to that from me by now, but I'll get there eventually. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> To anyone who may be new, this is part of a series and reading the others aren't necessary but would definitely help make sense of everything. Completely up to you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Draco Malfoy gritted his teeth and let out a breath that he hoped was obvious, and that the guy would get a hint, because it had been nearly five minutes, and honestly, he just wanted to wait for the bartender to finally come over and pay for his drinks and then get out of here and the tosser in a knockoff Gucci suit just would not leave.

At first, it had been okay, but it had been almost five minute now, and Draco hated being crowded as it was, and he knew he should have just waited outside the club for Pansy Parkinson or Harry Potter before coming in.

"What can I get you?" The bartender finally reached Draco, and he opened his mouth to place his order when a hand was suddenly falling on his hip.

Draco's body stiffened, pissed off although not entirely surprised that the guy had decided to actually move in and touch him, and was prickling up to tell him that there was no way in hell he would go home with a man like him, when a deeper voice spoke.

"Can we get two Heineken, a Cosmo and a pineapple juice?" Harry Potter requested and Draco's body relaxed.

"Sure thing," the bartender moved away to get their order and Draco turned his head toward Harry, completely ignoring the man who had been there before.

"Hi," Draco breathed, a little confronted by, well, Harry. "H-hi," he repeated, swallowing hard, and a knowing smile spread across Harry's face, but it was nothing like the smug-ass smirk that had been on Mr Fake Gucci's face.

"Hey, baby," Harry replied easily, although a little louder than usual, which told Draco that the other guy was still there.

That, and the fact that Harry had just called him baby in public.

Maybe for only the second or third time ever.

"Hi," Draco said for a third time, and Harry's smile just got wider before he gave Draco's hip a squeeze and let his arm fall to take his wallet out of his back pocket. "Oh, no, I've got it—"

"You got dinner the other week," Harry replied, conveniently forgetting that there had been two lots of pizza ordered since then that Harry had covered, plus the snacks, food and weed that he constantly supplied Draco with and refused to take any money for no matter how much Draco tried. But Draco knew better than to argue, and he felt this warm feeling bloom inside him whenever Harry insisted on taking care of things like this for him. "Great, thanks, mate," Harry nodded at the bartender as he handed over his card, and then smiled as he looked back at Draco, very pointedly ignoring Mr Fake Gucci. "You been waiting long?"

"No," Draco shook his head, not even really thinking about the fact that he kind of had, but it wasn't Harry's fault. Technically he was meant to be meeting Pansy, he'd said he would look out for her, and Harry had just said that he would see him there since he was going to be arriving with Hermione and Ron, who would usually come a bit later. "Not too long."

He liked the smile that Harry gave him in response.

He _always_ liked the smiles he got from Harry.

Over the past few months, getting to know each other and letting himself open up a lot more, and actually _look_ at Harry a lot more rather than just darting quick looks over at him, he realized that got a special smile from Harry.

He wasn't sure if it had just developed since they began sleeping together, or if maybe it had been there before, because Harry had been open in admitting that he'd definitely had feelings for Draco before they had started sleeping together, even though they were both taking things _very slow_ , but he was too shy to ask just yet.

"Dray baby!" Came a shout and Draco could already hear the slight slur in her voice, which explained why his best friend was late, as he smiled and turned to the side to see Pansy approaching, with Hermione and Ron behind her. "I'm so sorry I was late! You'll never believe who I ran into!" She exclaimed as she reached them, looking at Harry briefly, scrunching her nose and giving him a quick once over. "Looking completely under dressed as usual, Potter," she said in a fond voice.

"Sounding like a bitch as usual, Parkinson," he replied easily and Pansy's smile widened before she was reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and she turned back to Draco. "Do you remember Katie Bell?"

Of course Draco remembered Katie Bell.

Pansy had had a crush on the girl who had been on the opposing girls soccer team all through their high school, years, but the other girl was practically the opposite of Pansy, quiet, gentle, _nice_ —as Draco always used to point out with a smirk—and they'd never actually talked off the soccer field.

"She's working at this office that's only about a block down from that coffee shop I like, actually, so…I might just have to go by there even more often," Pansy wiggled her eyebrows before looking up happily at the drinks that were being pushed across the counter. "Okay, you guys have a head start. Get us a table and me and Dray will be there soon!"

Of _course_ , Draco had to wait behind at the bar, still within breathing distance of Mr Fake Gucci, to hear all about the two minute conversation that Pansy had had with Katie, which really could have waited until later.

But Pansy had literally been listening to Draco drone on about Harry since he had come into their lives years ago, and...They both also knew that his time with her tonight was going to be limited.

Most nights that they went out with Harry and his friends, either just in a small group or at a party or out clubbing, he was going home with Harry, rather than with Pansy which was what had had happened at least half the time before, and so things were changing for them, and they were both changing with them.

Despite the fact that Pansy had literally been swept up in memories of Katie just a few minutes ago, once they got to the table that Harry, Hermione and Ron had found for them, a tall blonde was making eyes at Pansy and she looked as though she wasn't going to be with them for much longer.

Conversation had to be shouted, but that was okay because they weren't really there to talk all that much.

"We're meeting tomorrow with Ginny and Luna, right?" Pansy mentioned to Hermione on one of her trips back to the table to pick up another drink and Hermione nodded and pushed back her brunette curls to talk to Pansy, and Draco watched them for a moment, even though he couldn't quite hear what they were talking about.

For a long time, it had just been Draco and Pansy, stuck together in a rich, cold world by themselves, and they both counted themselves lucky to find Harry, Hermione, Ron and their friends, and sometimes he still couldn't believe that they'd gotten so lucky.

"You still want to come back to mine after?" Harry's voice was suddenly in his ear, and Draco was pulled out of the peaceful thoughts he was having, his stomach twisting darkly as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nodded in his head. "Good boy," Harry whispered, so low Draco almost missed it, but—he rarely missed those words from Harry.

Just those words simply enough were nearly enough to have him melting through the floor.

The pair of them didn't stay as late as Pansy wanted to, although they stayed later than Hermione and Ron, because Ron had work the next day, but neither Draco or Harry wanted to leave her to dance and drink by herself and convinced her to let them pour her into a town car and send her toward her apartment before they started walking back to Harry's place, hand-in-hand.

It was strange how _used_ to walking Draco had gotten, since this _thing_ had started with Harry, and he loved it.

It forced him to slow down, to take things in that he never would have before, to appreciate the smaller things in life, and his hand tightened around Harry's hand as his heart swelled as these thoughts made their way through his alcohol-addled brain.

There was this donut shop just around the corner from Harry's apartment that was open twenty-four hours, and they made the most amazing donuts—it had become a bit of a habit of theirs to go there when they were high and Harry laughed when he noticed Draco's longing expression and started pulling on Draco's arm.

" _No-o_ ," Draco cringed and shook his head. "I shouldn't—I haven't gone to the gym much this week and I—" he cut off as soon as he realized his mistake and Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Donuts," Harry decided.

"Okay, but I'll pay!" Draco quickly interjected, because he knew that there was no way of talking Harry out of it now, because if he _ever_ mentioned _anything_ in regards to being nervous about his weight or appearance, Harry made a point to assure him that he adored Draco's body just the way it was, and how _opposite_ he was to his father, and his boss, and his extended family with their scrutinizing eyes.

"No," Harry responded with a smirk over his shoulder as they reached the shop and Harry reached past him to open the door, holding it open for the blonde to pass by him, something that felt natural now.

"You paid at the club!" Draco attempted to sound firm, but Harry was still just smirking as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him in close, kissing the side of his temple and husking in his ear,

"Just let daddy take care of it, yeah?"

And that was enough.

There was no way Draco was going to be able to verbalize anything now.

And Harry _knew_ that, it was a dirty trick, but it worked.

They got up to the counter, and it was a grumpy teenager working, who had obviously pulled the graveyard, weekend shift, and Harry ordered a dozen donuts for them to take home, flipped his wallet out of his back pocket and slid out his card with just one hand, the other arm still tightly around Draco's waist, and he was smiling easily at the grumpy teenager who was _still_ glowering at them as she passed over their donuts once the transaction cleared.

"Have a good night!" Harry called over his shoulder, ever so polite, and Draco couldn't help but snort under his breath, shaking his head.

Walking into Harry's apartment now felt more like coming home than walking into his own apartment, even though it had only been a few months.

It had felt that way within _weeks_ , and Draco loved the way the weight of the world just seemed to slip off his shoulders as the familiar scents of incense, Harry's cologne and faint weed surrounded him, and he fumbled with the buttons of his jacket as he let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Sometimes, even though he was with Harry, he still didn't totally feel himself relax until they were safely tucked away from the world.

"Go to the bedroom, hm?" Harry prompted him with a pat on his ass before the brunette was walking toward the kitchen with the bag of donuts in hand. Draco watched him go, eyes flicking between looking at Harry's _big hands_ and then the greasy bag of donuts that one of those big hands was holding, before Harry looked back over his shoulder with an amused raise of his eyebrow. "Do you need some help finding the bedroom, baby?" He asked, and there was a slight _warning_ there, and while that excited Draco, he bent down to take off his shoes before moving down the short hall to the bedroom.

Draco turned on the lamp as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, curling his toes into his socks and further into the carpet below him as he waited.

Harry didn't leave him waiting long, he never did, he knew how Draco's mind sometimes started overworking if he was left too long, and when he came in, Draco's eyes instantly snapped to him, hyper-aware of every movement as he moved to stand in front of him.

"You okay?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head as he reached out his thick, calloused fingers and ran them down the side of Draco's face until they were resting under his chin, and Draco's eyelids instantly became heavy, an automatic reaction to Harry's touch.

"Yeah," Draco breathed out, seeing the twitch of Harry's lips in a smile.

"Good," Harry murmured, and briefly, his thumb pressed against Draco's lip before his hand moved away. "Let me see that pretty piercing, yeah?" Harry whispered and Draco sucked in his lower lip with a nod, eyes wide as he raised his arms above his head, letting Harry take the thin, emerald coloured blouse up over his head and then toss it to the side, smiling to himself at the way Draco was already arching his back needily, although his eyes were darkening as they raked down Draco's pale body and then focused on the piercing through his left nipple.

Harry had been the one to do it.

Usually Hermione was the one who did most of the piercings at the shop, Harry focused primarily on tattooing, but with Draco it was different, and Hermione had known that, given the pair of them hadn't kept their suddenly developing relationship a secret, and even if they had, they would never have been able to hide it from Hermione or Pansy, even if they had managed to keep it from other friends.

Harry had been the only one to tattoo Draco, and Draco wanted him to be the only one to pierce him as well.

Maybe there was some stupid, romantic notion that he had tied to it in his head, but Harry had looked almost feral when Draco had first hesitantly asked, and the way that he had seemed to make it his mission that night after piercing him to suck his life out through his cock, so something about it had obviously struck a chord with him as well.

"God, I love it," Harry rasped out before he was doubling forward and licking over Draco's nipple, the piercing cleanly healed for over a month now. He'd changed it from the plain, solid silver barbell that they had originally used for his piercing. It was a sparkling pink piercing now, a close favourite after green of Draco's, but he liked the softer way the pink contrasted with his pale skin. "You're just so fucking pretty, baby," Harry growled out, and then he bit at the barbell and at Draco's nipple and Draco jerked and twitched to the side and the sharp teeth digging into the sensitive skin, feeling his cock twitch in his pants, already almost completely hard.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco's hands came up, grabbing at Harry's leather jacket, manicured nails digging into the material, trying to find purchase.

"Alright, pretty baby," Harry's voice got a little rougher, and Draco felt a shiver go through him, because he really, _really_ liked when Harry used that voice. "You did what I asked, yeah?"

"Yes," Draco sounded almost breathless as he rolled over on the bed and struggled to push himself up on his elbows and knees despite how shaky he felt. "I did!" He tried to get one hand underneath him to struggle with the buttons of his tight jeans, but he was barely able to hold himself up as it was, and he almost lurched forward and face planted the pillows and covers.

Harry caught him, and pulled him backwards easily, so that he was back on his knees, and he couldn't help but giggle at the easy help, head feeling light and fingers feeling almost disconnected from the rest of his body.

"I've got you, Dray," Harry said, and his tone had changed momentarily, lighter for a few beats as they pulled back and Draco was tempted to turn over and pull at his skin tight pants, but Harry took over. He pressed a hand into his lower back, quietly easing him back to facing forward, before his fingers were hooking under the tight denim and working them slowly down Draco's hips, taking his socks off with the jeans, leaving him in just his panties. There was a hitch as Harry's breath caught in this throat, because no matter how many times he had seen the wide variety of panties his lover owned, they would always catch him off guard. "Fuck, sweetheart," Harry's voice got rougher as Draco shifted his knees a little to help with his jeans, and while he would usually appreciated the lace panties some more, something else was calling to Harry this time. He began tugging his panties down, over Draco's round, pale ass, and...There it was.

"Fuck…" Draco breathed out as he was exposed, his eyes squeezing shut and his cheeks heating, like they always did when he was put so blatantly on display like this.

Winking and pink between Draco's pretty, pale cheeks, was the glittery plug that Draco had worked into himself in one of the private bathrooms before he had left to go to the bar that evening.

"So perfect for daddy, hm?" Harry couldn't help how low his voice came out, and his wrist snapped without even really thinking about it, slapping down hard against Draco's ass, making the blonde yelp and surge forward, nearly face planting the pillows again before he caught himself, palms shoving into the mattress. Harry did it again, twice more, and then once on the other ass cheek and he loved the way that the red was already rising against the skin. "So pretty," he hummed out, leaning forward and kissing the warm skin, Draco making a choked sound, his arms wobbling as they tried to hold him steady, elbows feeling as though they were going to give out.

Draco loved being marked.

He maybe loved it more than Harry loved seeing _his_ marks on Draco's skin.

Twice he'd shyly asked for Harry to take photos of the bruises that had been pressed into his skin, and there had been some other times when Harry had caught him looking at marks left behind in glimpses in the mirror.

"Did it feel good, sweetheart?" Harry asked as he pulled the jeans and panties the rest of the way down Draco's smooth legs and then straightened up, standing over Draco's naked and stretched out body, still dressed other than his shoes, despite Draco being naked in front of him. A shiver ran visibly down Draco's spine and it made Harry smile as he took off his jacket and threw it to the side. "Have you been feeling it stretch you through the night?"

"Y-yes," Draco mumbled.

"When you were taking your expensive town car across the city to the club, sitting in the back seat with your prim and proper driver, could you feel it inside you?" Harry asked, and Draco's eyes widened as he stared unseeingly ahead at Harry's words. "When that prick was trying to talk to you at the bar...He could barely take his eyes off you, baby." Draco _shivered_ again, and this time, his elbows gave out and his lower body stumbled forward, lower to the bed, propping himself only on them, his ass further in the air. "Hm, baby? Could you feel it then?" There was a possessive tone in Harry's voice and Draco _loved_ it.

Because maybe Harry wasn't his boyfriend, but he was his _daddy_.

He knew that.

That was something that his brain could always settle back on.

"Y- _yes_ ," Draco stuttered out again, and he heard a hum from Harry and the rustle of clothing being removed, and Draco couldn't help but curl his toes in anticipation.

Every second that went by, felt like a full minute, and his skin was prickling in anticipation, before suddenly, Harry's hand reached out and smoothed over his ass again, touching the heated skin that made Draco let out a hiss before his eyelids drooped closed.

They promptly flew back open when Harry tapped a finger against the plug and he jolted forward at the way the plug shifted inside him, letting out a low moan as Harry's hands slid up his back, over his skin, the contrast between Harry's roughened palms over his smooth skin always made him shake and his eyes roll back and he could feel his mind going fuzzy and clear in the best way.

"He was still watching you when we walked away," Harry said and Draco's brain tried to grasp at the words, trying to remember who 'he' was because the only people who were important right now were him and Harry. "And I saw him watching you later, when you were dancing with Pansy, looking so fucking pretty I just wanted to come into the middle of the dance floor and fuck you right there."

 _Mr Fake Gucci_.

Draco jolted as he remembered who Harry was talking about, and the possessive tone in Harry's voice was still right there, present at the surface.

"He w-was?" Draco managed to ask.

"He was," Harry responded instantly, hands still moving, groping at Draco's sides, squeezing the back of his neck and making Draco's cock jerk upward and begin to leak. "He couldn't take his eyes off you," Harry's hands both trailed down to Draco's hips, gripping him there firmly for a moment before his thumbs were gripping at his ass. "I don't blame him," he continued quietly, tanned fingers pressing into the pale skin as he pulled Draco's cheeks apart so that he had an unobstructed view of the pink gem at the end of the plug and the slightly shiny skin around it. "The only times I _wasn't_ staring at you, was when I was glaring at him."

The idea of Harry getting angry at someone in public made Draco's cock twitch again and he let out a shaky breath, long, thin fingers stretching out over the duvet covers and trying to calm himself down.

Harry didn't give him any warning before he was pulling out the plug, disposing of it somewhere, and Draco let out a squeak, pushing up on his hands weakly so that he could properly present to Harry, knees a little further apart this time, although he still hadn't felt a dip in the mattress to indicate that his lover had climbed up behind him and he couldn't help but wiggle his ass a little, trying to entice him closer.

There was a chuckle behind him and then one of the hands on his ass moved briefly, before Draco heard the familiar sound of the lube cap being snapped open, and his body buzzed in excitement.

"I've been thinking about you all week, baby. Been missing you," Harry murmured before slick fingers were suddenly pressed at his hole, prodding gently to test how stretched he was before pressing inside together, and Draco couldn't stop his guttural moan. "Sound so, so pretty, baby…" Harry rubbed one hand up and down Draco's spine in a soothing motion as his fingers began to move faster inside Draco, steadily pushing inside him. "And you open for me so easily."

It was a mixture of the praise and the slight humiliation of the words that made Draco burn.

He would never trust himself like this with anyone else.

He _had_ never trusted anyone else like this.

Letting them take him apart so often, and believing that they would put back the pieces, even when it was times like this, something rather rushed and into the early hours of the morning.

"Still with me, baby?" Harry checked in and Draco let out a deep, easy, rushing breath.

"Yes, daddy," he murmured and he felt the way Harry's fingers tightened at his first use of the word for the evening.

He knew that the word impacted Harry a lot, just like it did with him, even if maybe it didn't mean exactly to him what it did to Draco.

"Good boy," Harry's words were clipped and then _finally,_ he was getting onto the bed behind Draco. Draco shuffled his legs wider, knees further apart, trying to be as open for Harry as possible, but obviously he wasn't quite in the position that Harry wanted, because the shorter, stockier man took over, easily manhandling Draco further forward on the bed, his chest pressed down against the bed with his ass pushed up in the air. "That's better, baby," Harry sounded as though he was smiling as he ran a few fingers down the cleft of Draco's ass, through the lube, and further down over his perineum until he was able to fondle his sac lightly before finally wrapping a hand around his cock.

Draco's body shuddered at the contact, the first time his cock had been touched by someone else in a week, since he and Harry had both been busy, and his teeth sunk down hard into his bottom lip as he turned his head to the side, cheek pressing into the duvet cover.

"Uh-uh, baby, we've talked about this," Harry's voice sounded closer, hovering over him. "Daddy wants to hear all of your pretty sounds." They had, Harry had told him almost every time they had slept together, although it was hard to break automatic habits that had been enforced a _long_ time ago. "Let me hear everything you've got for me, yeah?"

"Yes, daddy," Draco's voice was breathy now, and not just from the position that he was propped up in that made it slightly harder to breathe, practically folded in two.

He let out a squeak and then a long sigh as a third finger was pressed inside, his body not offering much resistance as Harry's fingers sunk inside.

His mind started to fuzz over a little in the corners, the way he loved it happening but had rarely ever allowed before Harry, and he just let it happen, knowing that Harry would take care of him.

"I can feel you clenching around me, baby," Harry was whispering, and it just made Draco clench harder, his cock blatantly leaking onto the covers below them. "You feeling worked up? Was it the plug inside you that's been making you all needy?" Draco let out a whimper, it passed through his lips without even really thinking, and he absently heard a huff of laughter behind him. "Or was it the man in the suit at the club who couldn't keep his eyes off you?"

" _No_!" Draco blurted out in a high pitched whine that drew another dark chuckle from Harry and made Draco's shoulders feel as though they were going to give out. Harry's fingers suddenly started pushing into him harder and faster, twisting inside him and the pads of his fingers pressing upward, stroking against his inner walls with firm and knowing digits. Draco had lost count of how many times they'd slept together now, and the knowing way that Harry touched him proved how familiar they had gotten with one another. "J-just you, daddy!"

"Yeah?" Harry encouraged as his fingers kept getting faster.

" _Yes, daddy! Just y-you_!" Draco gasped out, body jolting forward, thighs beginning to shake and knees feeling as though they were going to skid out from underneath him and have his body collapse completely.

"That's right, sweetheart," Harry's fingers suddenly slid out of Draco and the blonde whined and wiggled his hips from side to side subconsciously, trying to lift his head and look over his shoulder, but it felt too heavy and he gave up and just let it hang down, between his shoulders. "It's okay, baby, let daddy take care of you," Harry whispered, and he was pulling Draco's cheeks further apart with lube-sticky fingers, his body shifting on the bed behind him, the mattress dipping and his thighs being shoved further apart almost carelessly, even though Draco knew that Harry would never let him faceplant into the mattress when he was feeling this shaky. "You ready for me, baby?"

"Mm _-phffh_ —" was all Draco managed before Harry was pressing inside and Draco's eyes rolled back into his head, the garbled moan just turning into a gurgle in his throat as his mouth hung open.

Even though they had had sex _so many times_ , the first time that Harry stretched him open with his cock always received a full body response—a guttural moan and tremors running under his skin, his fingers grabbing at the covers and trying to steady himself.

It didn't work.

Harry's thrusts were almost brutal with how hard he began to thrust and Draco's more petite body instantly began to jerk forward on the bed, completely at Harry's mercy as the brunette gripped his hips and pulled him back to meet his thrusts.

" _Nngh_ ," Draco whined out, and the way that Harry was so easily manhandling him, Draco's body almost completely fallen to the bed now, his thighs so weak from the way that Harry was fucking him that they had slid out from underneath him. His elbows completely slid out from underneath him and he turned his face before he completely face-planted the covers, his cock getting trapped between his body and the bed covers. "D- _daddy_ , daddy, daddy—" he began wiggling underneath Harry, trying to arch his back and push his ass up further and there was a chuckle, a little dark, that reached his ears and made him whine even louder.

"Aw, baby," Harry's movements didn't stop, his hips snapping forward even as he somehow managed to adjust himself over Draco's body, with one knee pressed deep into the bed beside Draco's hip to give himself better leverage. "You already sound so pretty for me…" his voice rasped, his voice already sounding so much deeper than it had just a few moments ago. "You already sound so needy, baby."

Draco _tried_ to moan again, tried to agree and verbalize _something_ , but then Harry wound his fingers through Draco's hair and tugged _hard_ , right from the roots, so that Draco's head was pulled off the bed, his face exposed to the cooler, less stifled air of the room, and he was cut off as he heaved in a deep breath.

Harry wasn't joined at a gym like Draco and Pansy were— _not_ with the Equinox Gym, for too many reasons to count, but a cute little one where they didn't know anyone else and where they enjoyed the yoga sessions—but he went running almost everyday, and he played football with Ron and some of their friends pretty frequently.

He kept himself in shape and he had good stamina, and Draco was lucky enough to reap the benefits of that.

If he was with anyone else, he would be embarrassed about the noises that he was making and the way his body was jerking and almost flopping bonelessly under Harry's grip, but he didn't have to worry about that.

Because it wasn't just Harry he was with.

It was his daddy…

His body jerked as soon as those thoughts settled, his hole tightening around Harry and as usual, Harry instantly could sense a shift.

He fell down, _completely_ blanketing Draco's body, pinning him to the bed, his hips shoved down _hard_ against the mattress and covers, one hand braced just in front of Draco's face, and his eyes blearily tried to fix on the flex of Harry's fingers, thick and gorgeous, with dark ink spiraling around three of them and a thick tungsten finger his index.

Draco's eyes were rolling back and drool was gathering in the corners of his mouth, not even realizing the way his attention was _attempting_ to fixate on the hand in front of him, but Harry knew.

Daddy knew.

"Aw, sweetheart," Harry crooned, and then there were fingers being shoved into his mouth, not hard enough that he was choking, but enough that his eyes fully rolled back and his body jerked under Harry, attempted to arch even harder, his cock undoubtedly creating a large, wide-spread wet patch on the covers underneath from the way that he was wiggling. "You just can't seem to keep still, can you?" Harry's thrusts were deeper—slower, but deeper, and Draco couldn't help the way his hips urgently were jerking under Harry while his lips and tongue were trying to desperately work over the fingers that Harry was shoving into his mouth, keeping him full and stimulated at both ends. "If only that bastard could see you know," Harry's voice was suddenly darker and hissed and it made Draco's eyes jerk open as he whimpered. "He'd be so jealous of my pretty baby, wouldn't he?"

And then Harry bit down on the sensitive cartilage of his ear and Draco stiffened before his cock jerked.

If it wasn't for the simultaneous sensations that were flooding over him, it would definitely have been Harry whispering ' _my_ pretty baby'.

" _Da_ —I, uh— _da-deh,"_ it came out slurred and muffled around Harry's fingers, and just around Draco's thick tongue in general, words beginning to escape him. "I wan— _I wan-nnna_ —"

"Yeah, my baby?" Harry was snapping his hips faster again, a bruising pace, and Draco's cock was being rubbed almost painfully into the bed covers, his teeth still painfully— _so painfully_ , _so pleasurably_ —were nipping at his ear, and that possessive term again made all the feeling in Draco's legs and arms officially disappear, going weightless.

It felt as though the only parts of him that he could focus on were where his body was connected with Harry's, and his neglected cock, and even then, his head felt as though it had been wrapped in cotton wool that was slowly enveloping him body.

"I wanna—" Draco almost got the words out, but Harry spread his fingers apart over Draco's tongue, forcing his mouth open wider and spit to spread down his chin. "Da- _aah-daa_ —" Draco's words were slurred and muffled and he could see the proud smile on Harry's face as he sent Draco closer to the edge.

"You can hold it, baby," Harry whispered, and it was the way he still sounded so steady despite Draco's clearly needy state. It sent Draco bustling _further_ toward subspace, knowing that his daddy had him, that even though it felt so good, and he could feel him losing himself in grunts and sighs, his cock so deep inside Draco's ass that he could feel it in his throat, but that unlike Draco, he kept his head, looking after Draco, looking after his baby. "You can hold it until daddy's done, right?" Draco's bleary eyes attempted to widen, but he struggled just to open his sticky eyelids. "You can be a good boy for daddy, right?" He whispered directly in Draco's ear before pulling his fingers out of Draco's mouth so he could brace both hands on the mattress and begin driving into Draco.

" _Da-aaddy, not fa-air_!" Draco wailed out, feeling his balls pull up painfully as his toes curled, trying to stop himself from coming, even though it felt his cock hadn't been touched in _weeks_. "I-I can't h- _hold it_!" He cried out, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and dripping down his cheeks, joining the mess of spit smeared across his chin and jawline.

"Yes, you can," Harry sounded sure of it, although his voice sounded pinched, and if they were facing each other, Draco knew that the corners of his mouth would be getting tighter as his eyes got brighter. Harry's hands gripped hard at the covers as his thrusts became uneven, grunting as he filled Draco's ass, the pair of them long forgone condoms. " _Fuck_ , Draco, _baby_ ," Harry growled, and Draco bit his lower lip so hard with his teeth that he could taste blood, toes and fingers clenched as he tried to stave of his orgasm, as he felt Harry continue to fuck him through his orgasm, the sound of come joining together with the lube becoming sloppy. " _Shit_ , baby, you—you always feel amazing, baby," Harry babbled sometimes when he came, but he usually managed to pull himself together pretty quickly, especially if he was drawing out Draco's orgasm. "God, baby…" Harry drew in a sharp breath through his teeth before he was pulling back, settling back on his knees and pulling Draco's cheeks apart, exposing him completely and Draco could _feel_ the warm come beginning to trickle out before Harry shoved himself back inside with a wet squelch "Up on your knees, my baby," Harry whispered, pulling him back by his hips, Draco completely powerless to stop him, even if he wanted to.

His limbs felt like noodles, but Harry had him, completely taking his weight, easily shifting him into the position he wanted, and the way that he _so simply did it_ just made Draco's mind go blank.

But then Harry was shoving back inside him, filling him up, and pleasure was fraying at every nerve ending in Draco's body and he let out a strangled cry, his body jerking and back arching, weakly trying to push back against Harry in search of more friction, but Harry just made a cooing noise behind him before he was kissing Draco's shoulder and then a big hand was circling around Draco's cock, nearly making him pass out at the white-hot pleasure that came with finally being touched.

" _Daddy_!" Draco cried out, high pitched and whiny and Harry made a huffing noise under his breath, his head dropped down between Draco's shoulder blades as he began jerking Draco off quickly, easily, the excessive precome making it so easy, and then—"

"Come for me, sweet baby," Harry whispered and Draco's mind went blank as he finally came, streaking the covers beneath them and undoubtedly making a mess all over Harry's hand.

The clean up afterwards was usually a bit hazy, and that wasn't anything different tonight.

There had never been someone that Draco trusted to look after him like this, so carefully and thoroughly, and someone that he was so unabashed with, because he could feel dazedly feel Harry wiping him down between his legs, spreading apart his cheeks in a very different way from before that made his cheeks heat a little but not make any noise of argument against.

Harry gently helped him under the covers and sheets before stripping off the top duvet and whispering to Draco he would be back in a moment and disappearing with the dirty blanket, returning within what felt like seconds later, just like he promised, with a bottle of water in one hand and another blanket thrown over his shoulder.

His face was soft and gentle as Draco's hazy eyes landed on him, and Harry put down the bottle of water before throwing the blanket over them, and then he slid into bed next to Draco.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked quietly, and Draco nodded ever so slightly, his head still feeling so heavy, and almost detached from his neck. Harry smiled as he picked up the water bottle, and he held it to Draco's lips, helping him drink while sliding a hand behind his head and cupping it to make sure his throat was open and he didn't choke. "Feel okay?" He asked and Draco managed another small nod as Harry took away the bottle and put it on the bedside table, turning off the light and sliding down so he was laying next to Draco.

Harry slung an arm around Draco's waist as he nuzzled in a little closer, although not as close as they woke up, because they always woke up intwined together even though there was this sliver of space between them whenever they actually went to sleep, but even though Harry's breathing started to deepened and even out, and it was the early hours of the morning after a long week, there was something buzzing at the back of Draco's mind that was stopping him from being able to go to sleep.

"H-Harry?" Draco's voice sounded dry and he instantly heard Harry's breathing change and his grip tighten around his hip.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his words.

"Yeah, I—" Draco cut off, swallowing down and hoping that his words weren't going to ruin the happy buzz that they were sharing. "You're my daddy, right?" He asked quietly and Harry was silent for a moment before he was pulling away, and Draco's stomach dropped for a second and his entire body clenched until Harry was leaning over him, getting in close so that their noses were touching and Draco could make out his glittering eyes in the pale light that was coming through the thin curtains.

"I am," Harry answered steadily, with complete certainty. "And you're my baby."

Draco felt tears flood to his eyes, and he sniffed in a way that was incredibly unattractive, but Harry didn't pull back.

"Would you—would you want to be my boyfriend?" It sounded like such a dumb question but…

"Yes," Harry didn't give him any chance to second guess the question as happiness spread like a fire in Draco's chest before smushing his lips against his in a close-mouthed but passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've absolutely loved reading your responses and comments, they have been amazing.
> 
> Also, just a reminder to follow me on my social media. I love interacting with you guys, plus there was an early snippet of this up about...two weeks ago? So sometimes there's things like on there if you're interested :) I'm also thinking about trying my hand at making moodboards, which I never have before so if you guys have recommendations of like...a great how-to page or something/best sites to use, I would be incredibly grateful as I stumble through! :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I'm planning another one, I have another Drarry oneshot that is more canon-compliant with Draco as 'daddy' and Harry very much as 'baby' that I really want to do a second instalment for, so that may be my next focus. But, I do very much like this one, so I may be back!
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> (I am most active on here)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)
> 
> xx


End file.
